


Are you gonna take me home tonight

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Accidental wetting, Bed-Wetting, Omoarshi, Pee, Urine, Wetting, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Roger has a little to much beer at Freddie's place and wets the bed.
Kudos: 10





	Are you gonna take me home tonight

Roger came over to Freddie's house one Friday night. He had been really stress lately with a new album that was coming out so he thought he deserved a night to just relax with his best friend. 

They cracked opened a few cold ones and sat on Freddie's couch. 

"So, how's the married life Rog?" 

"It's pretty good ya'know, I get to wake up to a beautiful face every morning."

"That sounds great, I just wake up to my pillow every morning." 

They drank beer and talked to whole night. 

After a while Roger was pretty drunk, Fred was a little more sober than him. 

"Roger, do you want to stay at my place tonight, you are pretty drunk?" 

"Sure Freddie, is it ok with you?" 

"I don't mind you staying over." 

Freddie led Roger to his guest bedroom and handed him some of his old pajamas. 

Roger laid down in the big, comfortable bed. 

"Night darling."

"Night Fred." 

Freddie turned off the lights and Roger instantly fell asleep. 

~~~~~

Roger woke up and looked at the clock right next to the bed. It read 4:37.

He tried to fall back asleep but he felt something cold, and wet at his thighs. 

He lifted up the cover on the bed a saw a huge stain on the pajamas pants and sheets. 

"Oh shoot, not here." He said. 

He got up out of bed and looked at the damage. 

He started freaking out because he didn't know to do. 

"Should I fell Freddie?" He said to himself. 

He thought for a minute. 

"No, I can't."

He took off his pants and took the sheets off the bed. 

He headed down stairs and tried to find the laundry room without making any noise. 

He finally found it and pig everything in the washing machine. 

"Roger darling?" 

He jumped back. 

"Oh, h-hey Fred." 

Freddie looked at his soaked underwear he was wearing. 

"Uh, Roger dear, did you wet the bed?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry Freddie, it must have been the alcohol I had last night." 

"It's ok dear, you should've came and go me, I wouldn't have minded helping you." 

"You don't have to help me Fred." 

"It's my pleasure to help you dear." 

"You wouldn't have minded if I woke you up?" 

"No, how about you hop in the shower and I'll take care of the rest." 

"You sure Fred?" 

"Yes darling, now go take a shower." 

Roger left Freddie in the laundry room and went to the bathroom and started the shower. 

Freddie washed his underwear for him. 

When Roger got out of the shower he went to the laundry room where Freddie was waiting for the stuff to be done washing. 

"I truly am sorry Freddie, I should've taken a leak before I went to bed." 

"Don't worry about it darling, you know how many times I've wet the bed because I've had to much alcohol, to many to count." 

"Thanks for being so cool about it Fred."

"No problem darling."


End file.
